Shut Up!
by Musical-Storm
Summary: A short oneshot songfic dedicated to Kat. It's about Matt and Mello not yaoi and Misa Light and L. Please review!


Shut Up

Shut Up

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right_

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

"Shut up Mello! Why are you always criticizing me about everything I do?!" Matt screamed. Mello always took Matt for granted. Matt was always the one to get Mello's chocolate. Matt always did the hard work. Mello hardly did any of it!

"What the HELL, MATT? YOU IGNORANT SON OF A BITCH!" Mello screamed back. Matt was scared, he never wanted to talk back to Mello, but he wanted to fend for himself.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Matt was so furious! How could Mello be this way! Everything Matt did for him! I mean...all out of love! All of it! And not love love...but more brotherly love and best friend love than anyone could ever have!

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Misa screamed to Raito. She had been used for the LAST time. Misa had finally realized she never loved Raito, only she had thought. And she finally realized he never loved her! How could he! He only used her!

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

"The reason why **I** was locked up for all that while was because of you! You used me to get L's real name! You used me to see everyone's name! You tricked me! You got me into all this mess while I was doing JUST FINE being the second kira by myself! I don't love you! I can't love you, you're such a filthy arogant bastard who knows how to comfort a lady and BREAK her heart!"Misa screamed, all her fury and rage finally bursting from her shell.

Raito stood shocked,"Misa please, I do love you...I just...needed, and need you--"

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down**_

Will never bring me down

Matt and Misa screamed the words to the song to the people they were most furious at and stormed out the room.

Matt drove to the nearest arcade, lit a cigarette, and began to play and vent out his anger, singing the song.

Misa ran to the park a couple of blocks away in the pouring rain, sat beneath a tree crying her eyes out and singing the words to the song.

_**Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away**_

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Suddenly in front of Matt appeared Mello and they hugged like brothers would, and Mello apollogized.

In front of Misa appeared Ryuzaki, Misa was shocked...

_He's...he's not...dead..._

And just as if he read her mind, he stated,"I'm not dead."

Misa arose from the tree, and tightly embraced the man before her. Both soaked in the wet rain, they leaned in and softly kissed, one of the most romantic you'll see.

And all was calm for Matt and Misa.


End file.
